creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
玩具メーカー (Toy Maker)
TRADUZIONE IN ITALIANO Tre anni fa andai in un mercatino dell’usato e trovai un gioco giapponese chiamato 玩具メーカー su una bancarella giapponese. Interessato chiesi al ragazzo giapponese, proprietario della bancarella, di tradurre il titolo del gioco: ”Questo è Toy Maker, un gioco per tutti i bambini”. Decisi di comprarlo per venti dollari. Tre ore dopo volli utilizzare il gioco ma dovendo traslocare dovetti preparare i pacchi per il trasloco. Ieri, mentre cercavo il mio vecchio gameboy in uno zaino, ho trovato il gioco e decisi di provarlo, ma presto mi resi conto che era per DOS. Ho scaricato quindi DOS Box (un emulatore del vecchio DOS) ed ho installato il gioco nell’emulatore. Ho fatto uno screenshot della videata iniziale del gioco: sembra un' immagine di bassa qualità, con il nome del prodotto, il copyright con la data e il nome del creatore “Tsunayoshi Toshimichi”. Quando ho premuto il tasto Invio sono entrato nel menù principale, dove hai tre scelte: Start Game – non funziona Load game – il gioco crasha Options – il menù delle opzioni può essere aperto Il menù delle opzioni permette tre scelte: Sounds – quando l'ho aperto il gioco è rimasto incantato su una schermata nera Controls – il gioco crasha Exit to DOS – esce dal programma Non riesco a giocare a questo gioco, ho provato molti metodi ma non posso che restare nel menù principale… Se qualcuno sa come rendere eseguibile questo gioco mi contatti a Kenjiromurai8@gmail.com UPDATE N°1 Ho dimenticato di dirvi che il giorno dopo aver acquistato il gioco, tornai nella bancarella, ma la bancarella e il ragazzo erano spariti ***Questo articolo è stato copiato ed incollato qui da un forum giapponese perché l’articolo originale è stato eliminato*** Link per il download del gioco SCARICA QUì IL GIOCO ****TESTO ORIGINALE**** Three years ago I went to a thrift store and i had found a japanese game called 玩具メーカー on a japanase stall. I asked to the japanese guy to translate the word and he said:"This is Toy Maker a game for all the kids". I decided to buy it for only twenty dollars and three hours after I wanted to use the game but I moved house and I forgot it. Yesterday while I search my old game boy in an old backpack I found the game and I decide today to try the game but it's for DOS. I downloaded DOS Box (a DOS emulator) and I installed the game on the emulator. I made a screenshot of the splash menu image, it’s look like a low quality images, with the name of the product, the copyright date and the name of the creator “Tsunayoshi Toshimichi”. When I pressed Return button I seen the real main menu, with three buttons: Start Game – it doesn’t work anymore Load game – the game crashes Options – a options menu can be opened When I opened the Options menu I seen other three buttons: Sounds – when I open it, the game stuck on a black screen Controls – the game crashes Exit to DOS – close the game I can’t play with this game, I tried a lot of methods but it stuck on the main menu… If anyone can make this game start contact me at Kenjiromurai8@gmail.com UPDATE N°1 One day after I buyed the game, I was back to the japanase stall, but the Japanese guy and his stall had disappeared. ***This article was copied and pasted here from a japanese forum, becouse the original one was deleted*** Questa creepypasta l’ho trovata sul creepypasta wikia americano, appena l’ho letta mi ha intrigato abbastanza così ho inviato il link ad un mio amico a cui, come me, piacciono i racconti horror video ludici, ma la cosa strana è che a lui la creepy pasta risultava esser stata eliminata poco tempo prima…''Così visto che avevo ancora la pagina caricata sul browser ''(potevo leggerla benissimo perché non era aggiornata a quando l’avevano eliminata), '''ho deciso di salvarla e pubblicarla qui…'' L'EMAIL... Ho provato a spedire un email a questo tizio che afferma di avere una copia originale del gioco e mi ha scritto: ''Dear Matteo, I had read your email and yes, a guy on the internet has contacted me and I decided to send to him a copy of the game. I waited at least two month. Later having waited all this time he has contacted me with this email: Hi, I have created a executable of you game... It can be played from windows without an emulator but it isn't finished. I am trying to extract a few file which could contain the tricks to insert with a key combination, I keep you informed. '' Bye. There was an enclosure in the email, the executable of the game! Keep attention, the sounds in the game are a little troublesome and repetitive, graphicses are not of the better ones. The game does not have much sense, I have not played there very much but it is a game which puts the anxiety. Tomorrow i'll give to you a copy of the game converted by the guy, but now i can send some screenshots. Good luck... In allegato mi ha messo questi screenshot Il gioco si presenta come una specie di vicolo buio, con le pareti dei palazzi adiacenti rosse, costruite di mattoni grossi, con le finestre sbarrate. Andando avanti il vicolo misterioso si stringe e diventa sempre più stretto... per poi arrivare ad una presumibile negozio di giocattoli/laboratorio artigianale di giocattoli (leggendo il titolo del gioco "Toy Maker"). Lo screenshot successivo sembra essere stato fatto con il personaggio rivolto verso una porta blindata, non si capisce se è la porta da dove si è entrati (quella del "negozio") oppure se è un altra porta all'interno del negozio. Andando avanti (forse varcando la porta), ci si ritrova davanti ad un altro lungo percorso, un corridoio con le pareti piene di floppydisk di videogiochi, tuttavia non si riescono a leggere i titoli di questi. Oltre agli screenshot che mi ha mandato lui, ne ho fatto uno io dell'email che ho ricevuto A breve spero che Kenjiro Murai riesca a mandarmi in allegato il file del gioco convertito per windows e reso eseguibile, come da sua email, ma soprattutto che il signore che l'ha contattato, dicendo di poter risalire ai trucchi del gioco, riesca a trovare questi cheats che potrebbero aiutarci a scoprire di più su questo gioco... Naturalmente potete aiutarmi a scoprire di più scrivendo a Kenjiro, così se vede la gente interessata magari ci aiuta. Caso ancora aperto... le info e le indagini effettuate, con relative scoperte, sono qui http://creepypasta.forumcommunity.net/?t=55224051 Chiunque può aiutare. -OmegaDriver- Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:GamePasta Categoria:Media Categoria:Tecnologia